1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been technology for correcting the shaking of an imaging apparatus by driving an imaging device and so forth of the imaging apparatus. With such shaking correction technology, there are technology employing an angular velocity sensor alone, and technology employing an acceleration sensor. Note that, with Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-3439, technology has been disclosed wherein shaking correction is performed by employing an angular velocity sensor and acceleration sensor.